villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Selvaria Bles
Selvaria Bles was the secondary antagonist in the 2008 video game "Valkyria Chronicles" and it's 2009 anime adaptation. She was voiced by Sayaka Ohara in Japanese and English dubbed by April Stewart. History When she was young, Selvaria was held at an Imperial research laboratory. She was used as a test subject and after certain chaos, her mother probably died. Eventually, she was rescued by Maximilian. Ever since then, she developed secret feelings for him and devoted herself to him by any means possible. In the Game At Girlandio, she, Radi Jeager, Berthold Gregor, and Maximilian were seen discussing about the Second Europan War and their Gallian enemies. At the Barious temple, Selvaria was easily able to enter, meaning that she is a Valkyria (though they were thought to be extinct). As she and Maximilian were inside, they encountered Welkin, Alicia, and Faldio. Selvaria engaged herself as Alicia threatened them with a gun, though Maximilian perfered the fight to be outside. During the battle in the Barious Desert, Selvaria was heard "sending major fireworks" against the forces of the east. Eventually, she and a wave of soldiers were headed to the place where Welkin and the others were fighting Maximilian's giant tank. After using her lance and shield, she had a blue glow around her, making her invulnerable against any damage. Selvaria could blast powerful bolts out of her lance. After the battle, as everyone was retreating, Selvaria was able to deflect a tank shell and then ran off with the Imperials. Later, at the Naggiar plains, Selvaria was seen again with her lance and shield. After the player captures the right flag and that Welkin and Zaka were useable, Selvaria appeared as a major threat. This time, she could use one really powerful bolt to destroy a tank. She also tried to get to the Gallian base camp. However, the Imperial base camp was seized instead and as everyone retreated, Selvaria stated that it was a mere delay. Despite that, there were massive losses because of her. The next day, as things really looked bad, Alica (whom walked unconciously from Fladio shooting her) was revealed to be another Valkyria herself. Enraged, Selvaria and Alicia fought each other in their powerful states, but Selvaria lost and fainted. In Girlandio, Selvaria still remembered what happened to her in the past and that she confesses for feelings towards Maximilian. However, he demanded that she must "Use the final flame of the Valkyria", which would cost her life. Selvaria was saddened in tears just as he just gave her a cold shoulder and walked away: even Radi Jaeger was not impressed by this. She fights Squad 7 one last time, but this time, she does so without her Valkyrian power. Instead, she uses an extremely powerful gun known as "RuHm", which could fire far away and do 20 shots at a time. Afterwards, she briefly talked to Alicia on how they were alike and then arrested by Gallian authorities. By letting herself get arrested, she requested that their prisioners would be set free. Inside Maximilian's office, no one else was around besides them. Selvaria then uses her final flame, sacrifaces her life, and completely blew up the citedel with everyone else inside. Anime In the anime version, it was revealed that Maximilian named Selvaria after a flower of the same name. In one OVA, Selvaria had a day off and wore different outfits. At some point, she wears one of Maximilians suits and pretended to be him. Maximilian saw her, but just walked away instead. Trivia *She was the only villain to appear on the game cover, despite not being the main antagonist. *She appears as a recruitable, but a hidden character in'' Valkyria Chronicles II''. *Selvaria appears as an antagonist in the crossover title'' Project X Zone''. Category:Soldiers Category:Villainesses Category:Tragic Villain Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Deceased Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Fighter Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Gunmen Category:Suicidal Villains Category:In love villains Category:Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Humans Category:Secondary Villains Category:Supernatural Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Military Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Crossover Villains Category:Evil Light Category:Honorable Villains Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Self-Harmers Category:Barbarian Category:Explosion